Beauty & The Beast III
by MoonDoll33
Summary: Part 3 of the story you have (hopefully) grown to love and have fallowed from part one, we fallow Teddy through his time at Hogwarts and the things he will face and come to face such as making it through the finals of his first years, his sister and Victorie joining him the fallowing year and going on adventures he thinks no second year should face.


_**~Alright everyone welcome to part 3 of the story you've grown to like, I know it seems to some of you that I maybe trying to hard to keep this going but let me tell you that this part will not be solely about Remus and Dora but about Teddy and some of his times at Hogwarts like bits of his first year, his second year when he has to face his little sister and Victorie joining him in school and facing things he never thought a 12 year old would face. So for you all I percent chapter one but be warned this is only going to be posted as a preview and will not go past the first chapter until part 2 is concluded. Thank you for sticking around I really do enjoy reading all your reviews and hope you will leave your thoughts on this chapter! Enjoy!~**_

Chapter 1, Time Can't Heal All Scars.

It was the first weekend since the start of of Teddy's first hear at Hogwarts and Remus had talked it through with McGonagall that Teddy would be allowed to go home with Remus for the weekend as long as his grades stayed up and it was not on a full moon.

Teddy had fallowed his father home, still in his school robes after being sorted into Hufflepuff house earlier that week, both being greeted by a beaming 10 year old Lyra who was wearing her long hair a soft brown and her eyes a happy blue as she hugged her brother bouncing with anticipation to hear about the school and classes.

Behind Lyra came 4 year old Arabella her mane of chocolate brown curls framing her pixie like face making her blue eyes stand out more though she wasn't running and bouncing like her sister, out of the 3 Lupin children Arabella had gained the majority of the Black Family attitude but she had her moments of acting like her mother who was smiling from the door way drying a dish in her hands.

"Welcome home Teddy!"

Cried Lyra after her brother released her from the hug he gave her before she giggled going to her father hugging his waist making him nearly drop the papers in his hand, he smiled leaning down and kissing her cheek before looking at the house as Arabella welcomed her brother home with a hug and small laugh as he managed to lift her and spin her once, Tonks had slipped back inside the house and as the group entered Remus could smell supper cooking and the sound of water running from the kitchen.

He let the kids settle in the living room with the girls listening to Teddy talk about the school as he stepped into the kitchen placing the papers and his brief case on the table before sneaking up behind his wife wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck, she giggled leaning into his hold and turned her face to kiss his cheek.

He moved his head so their lips met making her smile as chuckled though in his chest his heart sank seeing the 3 scars on her face two across her left cheek and another just missing the corner of her left eye and trailing down her jaw to bellow her ear, the day she'd received them still haunted him just as fiercely as the night he'd received his own scars.

It had been a rainy April afternoon before the first term of the year had began, Tonks was sitting in a chair with Arabella in her lap reading a story to their youngest when she stopped mid sentence and Looked out the window past Remus who was reading his own book, while Teddy and Lyra played wizard's chess on the floor, though it hadn't prevented him from seeing her shift Bell off her lap to go to the window drawing her wand, he had barely had time to stand when she went out to the edge of of they hard where the woods met the yard, she raised her wand but stumbled back as a wolf jumped at her, Remus could tell by the way it acted it wasn't a normal wolf but a boggart taking the shape of the werewolf that damned his wife to being a werewolf year ago.

He told Teddy to keep the girls inside as he went outside ready to step in, he watched Tonks raise her wand and shout Riddikulus, with a loud crack nothing happened and the boggart wolf stalked forward causing her to take a step back.

He should have seen it coming, all at once her foot slipped on the wet grass causing her to fall on her back at the same time the boggart wolf launched itself at her, he ran as fast as he could to repel the boggart but by the time the incantations fit his lips the damage had been done.

As the boggart turned and ran he kneeled beside her as she held the left side of her face tears streaming the other.

"Let me see it love."

She slowly took her hand away reviling a pair of jagged and bleeding claw marks across her cheek and one narrowly missing the corner of her left eye as it ran down her jaw line coming to a stop just bellow her ear lobe, all three were bleeding heavily as tears mixed with the crimson blood he carefully helped her sit up before taking out his wand and making the gashes turn to scars.

"I'm sorry love, I should have came to help sooner."

His voice was heartbroken as her eyes were his her face in her hands and her hair became a deep brown, nearly black, and it grew till it fell down her back, she looked up at him with a small smile though it didn't reach her stormy eyes.

"It's alright love don't blame yourself, if it's anyone's fault it's that boggarts."

He was pulled from the memory by Tonks kissing his nose making him open his eyes meeting her currently soft grey washed green eyes and she seemed to be waiting for an answer from him.

"Sorry love I was thinking."

She smiled shaking her head.

"I asked how your first week of teaching went."

He kissed her head before going back to the table looking at the papers.

"Not to bad my third years were rather impressed with the chapter on Nargles and Mooncalves, the first years had fun with the Grindylow particularly your son who was fearless enough to open the tank."

She laughed handing him plates to set the table.

"Why is he only my son when he's in trouble?"

"Because you have a knack for trouble and he takes after you."

He smiled setting the table as she put her hands on her hips her hair a teasing lilac purple.

"Oh really, so the letter I received from Sybill about making jokes in Divination class and the other letter from Flitwick about wandering about the castle at night with a certain map, are all things he picked up from me?"

Remus grumbled under his breath at being cornered and by the fact the letters were sent though he said he'd make sure Teddy would stay out of trouble.

"You caught wind of that then?"

She nodded her smirk turning into a soft smile and her hair turned pink, a color that for a long time after the attack was absent from their lives.

"Teddy, Lyra Bella foods ready."

He watched as the kids filed in Teddy still sporting his uniform and tie without his robes making his mother smile and straiten the Hufflepuff tie before he sat down, she placed a kiss on Lyra's temple and picked up Arabella who was poring crossly.

"What's wrong baby?"

Bell turned her blue eyes on her mother giving her the full force of the pout making her try not to smile.

"Don't call me Bella mummy!"

Tonks finally smiled and set the girl in her chair kissing her cheek.

"Right sorry sweetie, did you and Dominique have fun on the beach today?"

The little girl nodded happily as she tucked into the food set in front of her like her siblings making Lyra giggle as Teddy looked at her jealously at the mention of Victorie's younger sister.

"No way you lot went to Shell Cottage!"

Lyra smirked wickedly at her brother as she spun the spaghetti onto her fork.

"Yep and Tori was wearing this cute new swimsuit her mum bought her it was a pale blue two piece with ruffles and a ribbon-"

"Lyra Hope Tonks Lupin stop rubbing it in."

The pair looked at their mother Teddy giving a slight smirk at his sister before they returned to their supper with Teddy talking about his first flying lesson and how he'd impressed Madam Hooch with his flying skills.

Some where in between Teddy explaining about how the sparring had spent nearly 5 minutes deliberating between placing him in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor and how Madam Hooch was talking about finding him a place on the house team Remus got lost in thought about the days fallowing the boggart attack on his wife.

She had kept herself away from work if she could avoid it and was careful to stay out of sight of everyone but himself and the kids even Sirius and Ginny, who were beginning to worry, so she kept herself in their room with Arabella while Teddy and Lyra practiced their flying or began getting clothes ready for Teddy to pack though it was still a few months before the term started.

It was the trip to Diagon Alley in late August that change how she acted, they had just finished school shopping and were looking at the owls when Lyra suddenly took off down the narrow street and upon fallowing her down the street they found her giggling with Victorie who was in front of Honeydukes with Bill, Fleur and Dominique, she hung back a bit turning her hair a deep brown and moved it so her bangs covered the scars on her cheek as she squeezed Remus' hand only letting to when he wrapped his free arm around her waist his other arm holding Arabella as she looked to Bill and smiled broadly.

"Bill!"

She squealed happily reaching for him and giggled as he took her from her father smiling as she hugged his neck her unruly hair turning a slightly lighter brown.

"Hey pup."

He held her on his hip looking at Tonks who was unnaturally quite as she watched the three older kids talk excitedly.

"What's wrong Tonksie cat got your tongue?"

Without thinking she looked up to quickly and her hair moved away from the scars reviling them and causing a long string of me fly swearing in her head as she watched Bill set Bell down and watched her go to Fleur greeting her before engaging in a clapping game with Dominique, Bill took a step closer to Tonks making her give a low territorial growl quickly hiding her face behind her hair apart from the right side of her face showing her now deep amber eye.

"Oh for merlin same Nymphadora it's nothing I haven't seen hell I live with it every bloody day now let me see them."

She hesitated for a moment but let her hair shorten and turn a chocolate brown her bangs now short enough to let him see the marks on her face, she closed her eyes as he inspected them talking with Remus getting the story and she was surprised when she heard him chuckle.

"Merlin help me William you make one joke about my two left feet I'll hex you!"

Bill smiled down at her shaking his head as he went back to Arabella scooping her up in one movement causing her to shriek a laugh before he placed her on his back looking back at her mother.

"I don't see what your worrying about so much Tonksie, they will take time to get used to but no one will really take notice if you don't make obvious you resent them, you act like you don't know their there that's the key."

He glanced at Remus.

"Beside I can think of 4 people who could care less that you have them."

She looked beside her at Remus then to Teddy and Lyra who were still talking amongst themselves before she looked at Arabella who was happily perched on Bill's back her chin resting on his shoulder as she watched her older siblings mess with some trinket from the joke shop, and slowly her hair began to lighten shade by shade until it was a blinding pink and she was laughing at herself at how stupid she'd been about the whole ordeal and it made Remus' heart feel ten tons lighter as she laughed for the first time in months and her hair turned the livid shades of pink he'd missed.

He was again yanked from his thought when he head his wife all but shout his name making him shake his head and look at her apologetically causing her to sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose.

"You didn't catch any of that did you darling?"

He glanced at Teddy who quickly mouthed while his mom's attention was else where, meaning on Bell who was asking for more spaghetti.

"Me joining the quidditch team and Lyra's house possibility."

He smiled and mouthed a thank you as Tonks turned her attention back to him.

"I think I agree Teddy would make an excellent addition to the house team he may not be a seeker but he turn out to be the youngest chaser in the school and by 3rd year he could be captain."

She smiled both at the fact he'd either suddenly caught the conversation or was just saying something off the top of his head.

"As I was saying Fleur and I were talking yesterday about the girls she says Tori is wanting to be in Ravenclaw house and it's got our Lyra thinking about working to be in Ravenclaw as well but she said she'd settle for Gryffindor something about not wanting to be in the same house as her brother for his benefit and not wanting to be anywhere near, and I quote, 'That bloody reached snake house full of back stabbers.'"

She smiled looking at Lyra who was trying not to spew her milk across the table at her sister, who was happily eating her third helping of food, her hair turning a bright pinkish blue as she laughed with her mom and brother.

He shook his head looking Lyra to his wife sighing.

"I think you'll have a higher chance of Ravenclaw than Gryffindor to start with dear you've always been one to catch on rather quick even when you were just little."

He stood from his place and messed up her hair as he cleared his plate from the table along with Tonks', Bell had finally tuned into the conversation looking up at her father as he placed the plates in the sink.

"What about me daddy? Will I be in the meany snake house?"

Remus looked from his youngest daughter to Tonks who seemed just as surprised by what the child had asked, he cleared his throat turning to face her placing a hand on her head.

"What makes you think you'd be put there when you go to school Bell?"

Arabella thought for a moment as if remembering something and looking at Tonks reaching to be lifted from the chair, with a small sigh and a smiled Tonks pulled her youngest from her chair and into her lap watching as the girls hair darkening to a blue tinted black, her sad or upset hair tone.

"Grammy says that I look a lot like Bella-"

She paused for a moment before making an attempt to say the odd name making her mother smile and chuckle slightly.

"You mean Bellatrix, mummy's crazy aunt?"

Bell nodded locking eyes with her mother making all signs of a smile fade from the women's face as she kissed her daughter's head.

"Don't worry Bell your to sweet to end up in that mean and nasty snake house you just express yourself differently I bet you'll be in a house like Gryffindor or Hufflepuff like Teddy is."

Teddy smiled nodding as his littlest sister climbed from their mother's lap and came to his side leaning on his lap looking up at him as he slipped off his tie and placed it on her with a smile.

"There perfect, Hufflepuff suits you well Bell."

The girl giggled happily and paraded about the room with the tie proudly around her neck making her parents both laugh and share a smile as they cleared the table, it was around 8 when Bell fell asleep on the floor where she had been watching Teddy do his homework and poking at the Monsterus Book of Monsters, which in turn growled at her each time she touched it fighting against the leather strap it was bound shut with until she let it's spine.

Tonks sighed as she picked the youngest up looking at Teddy as he groaned stretching out on the floor setting his quill in the ink pot after finishing the last sentence of an essay.

"What class is that for Ted?"

He cracked a crooked smile that made him look even more like his father than he already did.

"Dad's class, two rows of parchment on characteristics, habitat, hunting habits and how to repel Grindylows, I finally got my first part done."

She sighed shaking her head.

"Clean up your things for tonight you can finish it before you go back if you dad says anything different let me know and I'll fix it."

She smiled at him as he laughed shaking his head but cleared his books from the room and joining his sister in a game of wizard's chess while she put Arabella to bed, she came back down the hall from Bell's room and paused by the library door seeing it was open enough she could feel the cool September breeze blowing in from the open window, she peeked inside and smiled seeing her husband at the desk looking over papers something in the way he looked sitting at the desk made him suddenly seem older than when he was down stairs at dinner there seemed to more grey to his hair than before and his eyes held dark circles under them from sleepless nights no doubt.

She pushed open the door and made her way to him placing her hands on his shoulder as she stood behind the chair, she placed a kiss on his cheek as her hands worked gently at the knots in his shoulders making him chuckle halfheartedly and lean back so his head was against her chest and he was looking up at her.

"You trying to manage to much at once love you'll work yourself to death at this point."

She took one of her hands from his shoulder and lightly traced the circles under his eyes, during the three first days she had been at the school to over see the tri-wizard tournament events he hadn't kept himself up until the dead of night looking over papers or doing merlin knows what but she had to remind herself that she had kept his mind else where and his time occupied differently during the time she was there, but she hated seeing him look so warn down and tired.

"The papers can wait love you need to relax besides these look like the fifth year papers you told me they didn't need to hand in until Friday next week, I'd rather be the death of you than your job."

That broke his mind set and he pulled her around into his lap and placed a kiss in the hallow of her neck making her give a half purr half giggle.

"How would that be possible when you and the kids are my main reason for living? Even the bravest people get scared of being alone."

She smiled at him removing his reading glasses and placing a kiss to his forehead.

"Well my darling lion your not alone because some people have loyalty so strong in their hearts it scares them to leave."

She looked into his eyes and without realizing it she had cast a wand less smoke charm that took the shape of a scarlet lion standing alone though not proudly until beside it appeared a yellow badger that seemed to make the lion proud again just by having someone at it's side, he chuckled seeing the display and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Your wand less magic is getting better."

She glanced at the smoke figures as they slowly vanished before she turned her attention back to him a smirk playing on her lips that made his brows knit together.

"What devious thought is going through your head Dora."

She faked shock then tried to play innocent.

"Me having a devious though I never."

She kissed him quickly before snatching the papers from his desk standing across the room.

"Sorry Remus but you need a break so I'm confiscating these until Sunday."

With that she made an attempt to escape from the room only to be met by a shut and locked door curtsy of her husband who had a small smirk if his own on his lips as she became cornered though she was giggling at the situation, he made a grab for the papers but she moved them and quickly found the papers weren't his target but her waist was as his arms encircled her torso making her laugh and try to escape failing until finally she gave up leaning breathlessly into his hold surrendering the papers.

"You win."

She panted looking up at him giggling as he placed a kiss to her forehead taking the papers and setting them on the desk while keeping a hold of her waist with one arm, he moved them back to the chair pulling her into his lap ignoring the screaming in his joints as he did so.

She rested her head on his shoulder fixing his tie absentmindedly.

"I believe I should go down stairs and give your son a talking to about that cloak so if you'll release me please Messer. Moony."

She smiled kissing him briefly before moving to get up to find she was unable to making her look up at him raising an eyebrow, he kissed her quickly before letting her up and watching her leave closing the door behind her.

As the weekend came to an end Tonks, Lyra and Arabella accompanied Remus and Teddy to the school where they now stood outside the gate with Tonks fixing her son's robes reminding him to stay out of trouble and to write seeing as it would be two weeks before he could come home for the weekend due to a full moon, she kissed his cheek getting a halfhearted eww as he wiped the kiss from his cheek making her smile and roll her eyes before moving to Remus' side fixing his tie yet again for him and kissing him softly.

"And you try not to over work yourself I don't fancy the idea of being a widow at 37."

He shook his head a smile playing on his lips as he returned her kiss as Teddy opened the gate the bells began to sound.

"Dad hurry up and stop snogging mum, I'll be late for herbology and Professor Longbottom is starting with dirigible plum plants this week!"

Remus chuckled against his wife's lips before pulling away and fallowing his son to the castle, once inside Teddy said good bye to his father and hurried over to the house table grabbing a piece of toast before running down the hall to the green house with a group of kids fallowing, he reached the green house just in time to take the spot beside Neville panting as he set his books and bag with the others on an open table.

Neville finished placing plants in front of each group of three students, Teddy with an older girl from Hufflepuff named Elli and a boy from Gryffindor named Erick, and explained to them his to prep the bush saplings to be moved and once that was done half way through the hour he led them out onto the grounds where they dug holes and planted the bushes near the edge of the black lake in the sun where holly bushes had once been according to Neville.

It was abnormally warm and sunny for the second week of September and Neville had led a few brave students into the ankle deep water to observe some of the magical plants that could be found in the water before dismissing the class a few minutes early to give them time to get back to the castle, Teddy was keen of hurrying to his next class, Divination, a class that was a complete bore and in his mind the teacher, Sybill Trelawney, was a complete nutter who made a prediction the first day of class that one of the class was going to die before exams and scared nearly everyone in the class aside from himself and a handful of other students from other houses.

He climbed the stairs to the landing where the class was slowly going one by one up the silver latter and through the trap door to the class room that was dark, stuffy and filled with funny smelling smoke that made his eyes burn, when it was his turn to climb the latter he made his way up to the room giving the girl behind him a hand up as she struggled to lug her many books up.

"Here hand up the books I'll hold them so you can climb."

The girl looked up at him a bit surprised but handed up her books making her way into the room easier and taking the books back with a small smile, he smiled back glancing at her tie, a Slytharin tie.

"Thanks, I grabbed the wrong books so I have to lug them around until lunch."

Teddy shook his head walking with her to a table with two chairs on either side of a crystal ball.

"Don't mention it they just looked rather heavy, I'm Teddy by the way Teddy Lupin."

He offered her his hand to shake which she did with a kind smile.

"So your professor Lupin's son, I'm Nat Rivers we have your father's ass together as well."

He smiled she was rather nice for a Slytharin but he remembered that his mother had told him it wasn't uncommon for students in Hufflepuff to have friends in other houses due in most part to their accepting nature, before he could say anything more the teach mad herself known by stepping out of the shadows her magnified eyes looking over his face before addressing the class giving instructions to get tea cups and to open their books.

After going through drinking the tea and swirling the remaining leaves in the cup he traded cups with Nat when the teacher came over looking over Nat's shoulder before looking at him.

"Your mother just had an accident before school began is that correct dear?"

Teddy nodded lazily everyone seemed to know about his mother being attacked by the boggart and he was getting asked by kids that had some sort of knowledge of her mostly from parents that worked in the ministry around her, professor Trelawney tsked shaking her head as she took the cup from Nat turning it and looking it over at every angle.

"Is she taking it well."

"She is now."

Trelawney looked at him then set the cup down on the table.

"And your sister's are they well?"

He sighed clenching his fist under the table narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yes they are, Bell just learned how to skip rope with Lyra and mum yesterday."

She shook her head.

"Something is going to happen to one of them with in the next year something that could risk your family's happiness, now tell us what do you see in Nat's cup dear."

Teddy bit his tongue at how angered he was that she would just change the subject after that but looked at the cup and his book.

"After few trials your future seems bright,"

He paused with a small smirk and a wink at Nat who seemed as annoyed with the hovering professor.

"You'll get perfects on all your exams, meet the man you want to marry and have children all before your 29."

Nat and most of the class broke out laughing at the over exaggerated prediction but the professor gave him an unamused look and walked away to a different table, when the class let out he helped Nat get her books down the latter before walking to the great hall for his sturdy period before lunch, Nat said bye to him before turning to go to Transfigurations while he sat at the Hufflepuff table among some of the older students who were finishing assignments in groups.

"Hey Teddy did you get that paper on the Grindylow done?"

He looked up to see a girl with brown curls, hazel eyes and a Gryffindor tie standing behind him holding the DADA book and paper in her hand, he nodded moving so she could sit beside him, Kim was her name and they shared most of the same classes and he often helped her with DADA class homework.

"Yeah, didn't have much of a choice with the teacher living with me."

They both laughed before turning to the essay with her adding things she'd missed and correcting some of his facts until the bell sounded and students began to fill the hall and she went back to her own table, after lunch Teddy gathered his things and walked down to his father's classroom with Nat and Kim all three discussing the essay as they stepped into the room finding the desks were moved against the walls and a cage was placed on a table by Remus' desk with some kind of pixie inside, Teddy looked closely at the pixies and realized they weren't pixies at all like the class around them thought but rather Imps, little creatures that were often responsible for pranks and mischief that seemed to come from no where.

Once the class quitted down Remus explained they were going to be going to be working in groups to wrangle the four imps back into the cage with an immobilizing spell, they got into groups by houses so the Ravenclaw students had a bit more number wise than the others, each group was given an imp in a cage and after having the students draw their wands Remus flicked his wand and opened the cages.

It took some time but the students got the imps in their cages with the Ravenclaws being the first fallowed by the Slytharins', who lost 20 points for using a curse rather than a spell to get the imp in the cage, the Gryffindors were next to get their's in and Hufflepuffs the last only because no one was able to target the little imp until Teddy and another student cornered it earning the house 30 points.

Once class was over Teddy waved to his father over his shoulder before leaving with Nat for the grounds and Flying lesson where they would be learning ins and outs of qidditch, Teddy sighed as he stood waiting for the others to get brooms from the shed not in the line himself as he held the handle of his mom's old comet 360 she had given to him until his second year or if he was welcomed onto the house team, the other's leered at him for being allowed his own broom while they got stuck on the school brooms.

Finally they began on the field split into two teams and after going over rules played a round where the bludgers were just round balls thrown by beaters and the snitch was charmed with a spell to make it fly slower, Teddy was chosen as a captain and chaser so the game was t so bad with both teams winning once before they were dismissed except Teddy who was kept back.

"Mr. Lupin there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure what is it professor?"

Madam Hooch locked the broom shed looking at him with a faint smile.

"I've been told your waiting to hear if you've made the Hufflepuff team this year, well your a fair flyer and you seem to have a good handle on that broom of yours, your mother's if I'm not mistaken, so if my mind is correct there is a spot open as a chaser if you still want to be on the team that is?"

He couldn't keep the smile off his face or control his hair as it turned bright blue and he bounced on the spot happily.

"Yes! I-I mean yes, of corse I still want to be on the team professor!"

Madam Hooch smile widened and she shook her head.

"Alright then be here at the field after supper next Tuesday for first practice if you have any questions find Matthew Anderson he's the captain of the team now off you go before your late for class."

With that he hurried off to the castle and ran as fast as he could to the potions class room ducking around his father who was leaving his office nearly running into him.

"Sorry!"

He entered the class room his hair still bright blue as he listened to professor Slughorn explain about the potion they'd be attempting to make before they got to work, he gathered his supplies and got to work, it seemed to take forever to get the shrinking potion made but by the time Slughorn said to stop Teddy had his made and one by one the students tested their potion on a toad with most of the students passing and gaining points for their houses.

Finally dinner came around and Teddy made his way to the Great hall sitting with his table talking with his house mates when someone came up behind him and hugged him over his shoulders, he turned looking at smiled seeing Kim who dawned a bright smile.

"Congrats Teddy! I heard you made the quidditch team! Not many first yeas get to be on the teams so your lucky."

He loosened her hold making her blush faintly as she removed her arms.

"Thanks Kim, you'll come to the first match of the year right?"

She nodded excitedly.

"I wouldn't miss it the first game is always the best besides the last game."

The over hearing Gryffindor table cheered as they had kept the champion title for all but one year since the school was rebuilt after the war and that one year was the year Ravenclaw had won, as the week went on Teddy felt rather put out when Friday came about and he wasn't able to fallow his father home though he kept insisting that if he came home he could stay at the house and watch after his sisters during the moon but the head mistress' word was firm and left no room from him to find a way out of it.

He was sitting in the window of the Hufflepuff common room the letter from his mother and sister's on his lap as he looked out at the nearly full moon, he looked down at the letter his mother had sent just that morning after hearing he'd made the house team apologizing for not writing sooner that work had her running all over London as of late, she had made a promise that she and his sisters would come to the first game even if it meant sneaking in though she didn't think it would come to that.

At dinner Saturday many of the students took notice that Remus was not in attendance making Teddy glance out the hall windows at the darkening sky and as soon as he finished eating he headed out to Hagrid's hut with a small group of other kids, a Gryffindor boy and two Slytherin boys, led by Flitche's lamp and kept moving by his cat Mrs. Norris, who ironically was the reason he had gotten caught sneaking from the tower and onto the grounds after dark.

They were each given a lamp and fallowed the gamekeeper into the forbidden forest with the kids from Slytherin kicking up all kinds of fuss about werewolves on a full moon while Teddy and the boy from Gryffindor rolled their eyes and went the way Hagrid was directing them, after an hour of looking for any signs of fire crabs, something Teddy had no idea what they even were, they turned around and met up with the Slytherin kids and Hagrid when Fang began growling and barking at the darkness only to be scared by a louder growl fallowed by two pairs of eyes, one set a glowing amber the other a forest green, that rose from the ground.

"WEREWOLVES!"

Screamed the three other kids and took off running like Fang as Hagrid drew his bow in warning to the two large beasts as they stepped into the moon light.

Teddy's eyes went wide when he seen the grey male werewolf and his mate with her brown fur and three scars along the left side of her face her amber eyes looking over the two in front of them, he took a step forward his hair turning first blue than brown as he looked into the amber eyes making the female wag her tail slightly with a whine.

"Away with ya bloody beasts."

Hagrid's voice forced Teddy to look way and up at him before he panicked and ran to the brown female who nudged his out reached hand as he reached it out to her.

"Don't Hagrid it's Tonks and Remus!"

He looked at the Gamekeeper as the grey wolf sniffed at him giving a huff and a shake of his head before he turned away nudging his mate to fallow, Teddy looked back at his mother's wolf as she snorted at her mate before closing her eyes as Teddy ran his hand through her fur growling when her tail was tugged harshly by her mate as he growled and she fallowed.

"Are you barking mad Teddy? Goin' up ta two werewolves like that you coulda been killed!"

"No I wouldn't have, I wasn't in any danger around them, it was my parents."

He picked up the broken lamps and left the forest meeting the Gryffindor boy not far ahead.

"Your parents are werewolves?"

He sighed looking at his feet as they walked.

"Ya but they wouldn't hurt anyone without reason particularly me or either of my sisters."

The boy gave a chuckle and slapped him on the back.

"Don't look so down about it Lupin, if you know they wouldn't hurt anyone then they have someone on their side."

Teddy looked up at him raising an eyebrow.

"You know someone who's a werewolf?"

The boy nodded taking two of the lamps from him.

"Ya my grandad actually so I have a feel for what your going through people hear you have a werewolf in the family and it's like getting a door slammed in your face and on your fingers, everyone shuns you and treats you like a vermin or they look down at you and kick you around, your mum was brave ya know."

Teddy looked confused as they dropped the lamps off and walked to the castle.

"What do you mean?"

"She's an auror isn't she? Mum told me that she wasn't always a werewolf it wasn't until she met professor Lupin and she had a run in with a wild werewolf that changed her, she's brave because any normal ministry worked would have left the country before she tried to hide being a werewolf for 5 years corse she's the reason some people like my dad are fighting the anti werewolf legislation so they can work and maybe people will see their people like everyone, well apart from one night a month."

He looked at the moon before back at Teddy.

"I'm Justin Abbott by the way, my older brother works with your mum in the auror office."

Teddy looked at Justin and pieces fell into place.

"Your older brother is Luke?"

Justin smiled with a nod as they began walking again.

"Yes Luke is my brother bit of a half brain some days if you ask me."

They both laughed before separating to go to their dorms, once in the tower Teddy picked up his quill and wrote a quick letter before sending it to the house with his mother's owl even though his mother wouldn't get the letter until she got home the fallowing morning but it was enough for him, he went to his bed after changing into his pajamas and curled up in bed drawing the curtains as his eyes closed.


End file.
